Prior art three dimensional inspection systems have involved multiple access mirrors and multiple cameras or a single camera and multiple images. These systems have been used to inspect integrated circuits and other small parts. The prior art requires a multiple number of images to accomplish the three dimensional inspections. Traditional prior art methods utilize a triangulation method that requires multiple images. Multiple images increase the cost of prior art solutions as well as the complexity and the time needed for inspection.
Prior art solutions do not include a method or apparatus for providing three dimensional inspections of a part having leads from a single image using a reference system, wherein the reference system comprises a reticle mask reference line, wherein the reference line is located between the bottom view and the side view of the part in a single image. Using a single image for three dimensional systems provides a speed and cost benefit. It is therefore a motivation of the invention to provide a three dimensional scanning system for a part having leads where the scanning system requires only one image of the part being taken with a reference line providing a view of the part through a prism or mirror.
Other scanning systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,796, issued Dec. 22, 1992 to Palm et al., entitled "THREE DIMENSIONAL SCANNING SYSTEM", U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,546, issued Jan. 4, 1994 to Palm et al., entitled "THREE DIMENSIONAL SCANNING SYSTEM", and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/850,473, filed May 5, 1997, entitled "THREE DIMENSIONAL INSPECTION SYSTEM" and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein, in their entirety, by the foregoing references thereto.